


Treasure

by koixxx



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koixxx/pseuds/koixxx





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurozawa46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/gifts).

清晨微光透過紙門照進，政宗緩緩醒來。

四周安靜無聲，床褥旁燭火早已熄滅，他仍有些恍惚。

然後政宗看向在自己左側的小十郎，對方睡得安穩的模樣令他清醒了些，憐愛地微笑。

此刻的小十郎卸下了平時的盔甲裝束，政宗日常穿著使用的黑色素面羽織包裹著原生赤裸的他，額前垂落的幾縷髮絲如此隨性美麗，令人難以與那個總將所有頭髮向後梳齊，嚴謹克己的片倉小十郎一同聯想。

小十郎微微翻身，更加靠近了政宗，黑色羽織從他的寬闊肩頭上滑落，露出了脖子胸口上經過昨晚一番雲雨後的甜美成果──來自於伊達政宗的吻痕和咬痕。

──No，更正。要用更Cool的說法──是來自於龍王的龍吻與龍印。

政宗忍不住輕聲笑出，滿意於自己新創的詞彙──隨後他又立即噤聲，深怕吵醒依然熟睡的小十郎。

小十郎安穩美麗的睡顏，是政宗的早春杜鵑、盛夏微風、深秋美食、凌冬暖陽──是在庸碌紛擾人世中，那些再微小不過卻令他無比滿足幸福的事物。

因此政宗不敢有一絲打擾，就只是在旁撐著頭，靜靜地看著愛人，宛如觀賞名師所繪製的水墨風景畫般享受著一瞬一刻。

他很幸福。有小十郎在身邊，他一直都是個幸運也幸福的人。

政宗就這樣看了小十郎好久好久，直到清晨微光開始轉換至早晨透亮；而小十郎依舊熟睡，沒有想要醒來的意思。也許是因為昨晚遲遲不肯結束，所以害愛人太累了。政宗微笑，笑意裡藏著一分歉疚九分驕傲。

既然小十郎還想睡，那他也跟著賴床吧。

政宗輕輕地將羽織蓋回小十郎身上，深怕他著涼。之後躺回床褥裡，繼續與小十郎一同入眠，享受此刻專屬於兩人的幸福與寧靜。


End file.
